A Hero's Work is Never Finished
by TB14k2
Summary: They did it, they beat back a goddess at her strongest. The goal of coexistence was so close, all they had to do was leave. But what if Ilias had one last trick up her sleeve? Rated M for profanity and badly written lemon or lime scenes.
1. The End?

Author's Note: Hello Readers! This is TB14k2 and I would like to thank you for taking the time to read my story... Well this isn't really about me per say, its about a guy who get's raped by all types of monster girls and whatnot. Currently this is my very first story so please be gentle with the reviews, any suggestions or errors that need to addressed will help not only in making the story more readable but also in my progression as a writer. I can appreciate cold or harsh criticism at the most but saying my story is S*** or go **** yourself isn't going to help. That being said enjoy!

("") - Thoughts or entities talking inside one's mind or speaker trying to cut in  
 **Text** \- Demonic or deep voices  
~ - connotes sultry or jolly voice

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Monster Girl Quest/ Monmusu Quest is owned by Torotoro Resistance

* * *

(Luka's POV)

We did it… Alice and I as well as the Heavenly Knights and our other allies… The goddess Ilias has been defeated, without her, the legion of angels and experiments that she commands will surrender and my dream of coexistence will become a reality. I took a step back and pulled out Angel Halo from Ilias' body. With nothing holding her up she fell onto the ground and stayed there, motionless. The monster lord beside me stepped back and breathed a sigh of relief, "We did it Alice!" I said feeling the shock of our final battle die down. She gave me big smile after taking some time to steady herself. "That we did Luka…sorry give me a few minutes… to catch my breath." She replied.

I only nodded my head as I surveyed the surroundings. It was indeed beautiful, despite all the cracks on the ground and above. The entire world was below us and for a second I felt overwhelmed by the sheer size of it. My moment of awe was interrupted when I suddenly sensed a small but oppressive power. I looked around as I felt it converge on itself as if slowly pushing inwards.

My eyes fell on Ilias who was on the ground, slightly marveling at her body's endurance after receiving a blow with the combined might of all the elements. ("She is still alive!? For what purpose is she harnessing energy for?") It took me a while to understand. Then it dawned to me, I could only feel dread flow throughout my body as I found out. The world slowed as I looked towards Alice and then to the world. I clenched my fists in anger, my right hand slowly corroding due to the holy energy that slowly accumulating within it.

("Luka~ what are you doing?") the wind spirit Sylph asked from inside my head. Sylph and the other spirits seem to feel my distress. I blocked them out suddenly causing them to bounce around in my mindscape. It will be bad if they find out, so I immediately moved towards Ilias.

As I walk towards her I felt a sense of finality, it seems that my death was unavoidable. Forgive me Heinrich, Forgive me mom and dad and I am so sorry Alice ("It seems that only you will be able to see the peaceful world that we created.")

Unfortunately my actions have not gone unnoticed as Alice asked "Luka! Are you all right?" It felt a bit strange hearing the concern in her voice. I could feel her affection for me through those few words thanks to being connected to the world through the angelic power that flowed through my veins. I smiled a bit when I remembered those days when we were just starting out. From a simple naïve boy who dreamed coexistence between It has been one long journey, I don't answer as I was at arm's length from the goddess herself. I place Angel Halo on the ground and willed my holy energy to take form. I don't know how but it seems that the Holy energy obeyed my command and formed an impenetrable shield. It stopped Alice in her tracks, as she suddenly felt a bit confused and even more concerned.

"Luka what the… what's up with the barrier?" She asked in a slightly panicky tone. I then moved away from Angel Halo and put my hands into a prayer position. I remember reading a book on how to release the spirits in my stay in the Monster Lord's castle. It only required me to be in a specific position, focus on each spirit and reach a serene state of mind. Once I achieved both requirements I said, "Release". With that all four spirits: Sylph, Gnome, Undine and Salamander all came out with enough force to put them outside the barrier. All of them having confused looks as they tried to make sense of what I did.

"Luka why did you release us?" Sylph asked.

"Why….?" Gnome surprisingly said.

"I do not understand, what is going on?" Undine followed up.

"Oi Luka What the heck!?" Salamander said loudly.

Before I could reply the Four Heavenly Knights and my Aunt Micaela arrived. They all sustained some injuries but it seems that they recovered a bit. I smiled, only they would be able to shrug off injuries inflicted by a Goddess in her final form.

"What is taking you so long? We felt Ilias' power sealed and waited for you guys to come back." The small but fierce nine-tailed fox ,Tamamo said. She then took note of the situation before her eyes widened and immediately charged towards the barrier despite being injured. Her companions were confused at her actions but reluctantly followed her.

"Tamamo what is going on?" Alma Elma asks in a serious tone.I could only look at the ground not wanting to look at my friends knowing that they will find out. "LUKA NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DO THIS!" Tamamo shouts. The atmosphere suddenly changed causing everyone had a panic all over their faces.

I steeled myself and looked back up and smiled as I said "Sorry Tamamo but our friend here seems to be quite determined." I then heard Alice say in a low but desperate tone "Luka release the barrier…("Alice" I tried to cut in) Please just come out." I only shook my head, before she punched the shield with enough force to disrupt it's shape but in a few moments returned to normal. But that did not stop her as she kept on throwing punches and tail whips. I was going to reply until I felt a familiar presence near Ilias. I looked back and immediately moved towards her. I turned her around; despite the open wound on her stomach, she still looked beautiful. Her hands were tightly clenched as she gathered energy. I looked at her eyes and frowned in pity. They had no life, it seems that her defeat left her purposeless and shocked beyond comprehension. It's to be expected from a being who considered herself invincible.

That aside I looked towards her neck and saw two capsule like objects. I took them and felt two presences that were familiar. As I went into my serene mind state, I smiled as I felt my dad Marcellus and my mom Lucifina's energies in them. It seems that they were alive. I looked at Ilias in confusion but disregarded it knowing my time is short. I walked back to the group who were all trying to break down the barrier. Alice still punching, Granberia using her last bits of strength to swing her sword, Alma Elma using every martial art skill she had, Tamamo with her tails, Erubetie with wave after wave of slime and my Aunt trying to gather energy. I smiled at their effort and for a moment, my heart wavered. However, I stood strong and then I crushed the capsules I had in my hand a bit. Just enough to cause a crack and then threw it out. It seems that the barrier I made really followed my commands. It was made to keep a certain energy out and everything else from going in. The capsules dropped onto the floor and then with a boom light filled the area.

For a moment the group stopped and inspected the phenomenon. As the light died down Micaela gasped in surprise. There was a man and woman who had somewhat similar features to me. They both had half lidded eyes before recovering and standing up. I did not stop there, suddenly gaining knowledge of a forbidden art of resurrection and the sudden influx of angel power I managed to revive several dead souls like Lazarus, Merlin, Alice's Mom, Heinrich, Shirone and many who did not survive the battles against the angels. They were all confused and tired but they recovered and soon gained recognition of their surroundings. They started recognizing dead friends and acknowledging the fact that they were alive.

"How is this possible?" Lazarus cried out.

"You can say that again." Heinrich followed.

"Micaela!" my mother cried out.

"Marcellus! Lucifina!" my aunt cried in return as she enveloped them in a hurried embrace.  
There were many more cries of happiness and reunions, for a moment my situation was forgotten until…

"Mom!" Alice cried out

"My little Alice it's good to see you." She replied happily as she went to hug her daughter.

"Now is not the time! Help me! Luka is trying to sacrifice himself!" she hurriedly said. Thus all attention was turned to me and then like an avalanche all of them tried to destroy the barrier. The sheer force of all their blows overwhelmed me but I managed to expand the shield.

"LUKA Stop this." My father cried out as he tried punching the wall with great force.

"Please dear drop the barrier." My mother followed with high-level angelic spells blasting against my barrier.

"Kid I did not die just to see you do this." Lazarus spoke.

"Luka I told you not to be like me!" Heinrich said

"Luka!"

"Luka Stop this at once!"

"Please come out."

So many cries came out, it shook my will but I had to stay strong if I released the barrier it would destroy the world. I looked back at Ilias and saw her glow even brighter. I then focused back onto the group as I put everything I had into the barrier. I could only sigh in sadness, as I put more and more power into the barrier. My gaze looking at all the faces of old enemies and friends who are now working together, if wasn't for the impending doom that was about to be unleashed, it was a beautiful sight. Despair filled me as I knew that I will not live past this day so I needed to say something to them, to most of them if possible.

I breathe in deeply and started "Lazarus, (His eyes perk up) I know we haven't had a good start. We were at each other's throats and we didn't exactly have a good history with one another. However, I just want you to know that if things had gone differently you would have made a great uncle." He teared up at that doubled his efforts "DAMN IT KID, GET OUTTA THERE!"

I then moved on "Auntie Micaela, thank you for being there when I needed you, I just wish I could've have known you a bit better." She broke down in tears "Luka!" she cried out.

"Mom…Dad…" I started

"Don't you start son we are getting you out of there!" dad said.

"We are not going to give up on you! Luka please come out!" mom followed up.

I only smiled and said, "I will always remember you and even though we haven't had much time. Thank you for everything Mom and Dad!" This made them fight harder.

I then moved on to the four heavenly knights each of my words spurring them onward.

"Alma Elma, it was quite fun fighting with and against you. I have always found your lazy yet exciting demeanour interesting to be honest and all the fights we had were amazing. Thank you for helping me get stronger as well as being my friend. You will always be the number one succubus in the world."

"Luka…Now is not the time, if you wanna compliment me do it out here!" She said in a shaky voice while tears cascaded down her face.

"Tamamo…. I know that I'm pretty much a hypocrite at this point. But I know it will work out in some way. That aside thank you for helping me in those desperate situations, without you I would not have reached this point.

Maybe next time I'll be able to return the favor, I think touching your fluffy tail is still option." I ended with a sad smile.

The usually calm yet jolly fox was sobbing, while replying "Idiot…(hiccup)…It's sti—ll an opti—on…. So-s-so get OUT OF THERE SO YOU CAN REPAY ME!"

"Erubetie…(Her ruby like eyes widened) I am proud that you were able to look past your hatred. If there was any doubt that peace would reign it our world it was removed after you gave up your revenge and worked to create a utopia not just for your race but with us humans. You gave me hope Erubetie for that I thank you, it is a pity that I won't be there to see it but I know for a fact you will be successful. I managed to see complete and utter sadness in her usually stoic face. Slime tears flowed down as she started blasting the barrier with awesome force.

"LUKA! We can still see that utopia together! I will not let you die!"

"Now for—"

"Save your words for our next spar Luka, because our FIGHT IS NOT YET FINISHED!" The strongest Dragon swords woman replied while swinging her great sword.

"I had a feeling you would say that, very well I will not say good bye but I would just like you to know that fighting you has been an honor. Thank you … for everything Granberia." I said.

It was almost imperceptible but I saw a lone tear come down from her right eye.

With all the Heavenly knights done, the only person left was… "Alice" Her beautiful amber eyes lined up at mine. I solidified the barrier and walked towards her putting a hand on the wall. She put hers in front of mine almost touching . The quote "So close yet so far" could not have been so true at that moment. "Lu—kka.. It isn't fair… please get out of there…A world without you… is..is… A WORLD I DON'T WANT TO LIVE IN!" I could feel the despair in her voice as tears continued to flow from her eyes. I moved closer to the barrier and gave her a sad smile. For a moment I thought of opening a bit of the barrier to give her an embrace but decided against it, she would pull me out in a second.

With no other choice I could only reply "Alice without you I would not have made it. You taught me everything and gave me a true purpose. For all of that thank you so much…(I could not stop the waterworks flowing down my face) It has been one heck of an adventure and I am glad…so very very glad that I had you there with me, every step of the way." (She starts to whimper, her eyes trying to plead with me. My will starts failing as thoughts like "YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" "IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS!")

I tried holding myself back but my instincts took hold of me as I opened up the barrier for a split second and kissed Alice. I never thought those romantic stories my mom read to me when I was kid were true. Time really does stop when you are with the one you love, the heaven's disappeared as well as everyone in it. It was just me and Alice, her lips tasted like sweet strawberries and had a certain silky texture, it took a Herculean effort to let go. As we separated Alice was left in a daze before I smiled at her one last time before saying "I love you Alice and you will always have a special place in my heart." Then with that I got back in the barrier just barely missing Heinrich's hand trying to pull me out.

Damn it, I was just a second too late…" The Angel killer mumbled before looking at me with pleading eyes. I only shook my head before I suddenly felt a great pain.

"AAARRRGHH!" blood exploded everywhere as I felt my stomach get pierced by a large object. Everyone outside stopped attacking for a moment as they cried out my name in panic.

I gasped as I noticed the object trying to go outside. Quickly unsheathing my iron sword I jammed it right in the middle of the strange object. It looked like a large arm filled with tentacles that had numerous wounds and the hand transformed into a spear. I looked back and saw Ilias breathing heavily with her arm outstretched. She had a strange look on her, it was both a face filled with content and despair. The goddess slowly stood up, blood flowing out of her body in thin lines. Probably due to the energy she accumulating within her. I felt a chill creep up my spine as she said with lifeless eyes that had my reflection in them "My existence is over, no one believes in me, no one cares for me anymore. But… at least I have you…Luka…you will still be with me…forever…that's all I ever wanted…" The obsessed tone when she said my name made me move away from her a bit but that failed as I flinched in pain thanks to the arm sticking out of my abdomen.

That declaration greatly confused me while causing a mix of disgust and anger to the others outside. ("Did she do all this just so she could get me…?") I pondered before the very sky started cracking. I immediately yelled "GO! GET OUT OF HERE!" everyone even the soldiers did not move. "WE ARE NOT LEAVING YOU!" Alice cried out. However despite their bravado, fear started creeping in the atmosphere as more and more cracks started appearing. It was only a matter of time but I fear that before they act it will be too late.

So I tried thinking of ways to push them out towards Heaven's Gate. I then remembered Ilias' arm, since I'm a holy being as well that means I can take in the same energy she has. Hopefully, the physical connection means gathering enough energy will be easy. I focused as much as can, despite the pain I managed to charge enough. I looked at all of my friends and people that I saved. Every one of them still trying to get in, I took in all their features and faces one last time. "After this, the world will finally achieve coexistence… so please live for me, I want ALL of you to live. I want all the humans, the monsters and even the angels to enjoy peace together. Live happily and if I see anyone still beating themselves up or not moving on I will haunt you guys from the grave. So PLEASE accept this final request from me. I know all of you can do it." I said

Alice's eyes widen as she sees what I was about to do. "LUKA!" she tries once more to reach me. ""Good Bye…" with that all of them were pushed out, just in the nick of time before debris from above started falling in. I sighed painfully as I cut off the appendage that pierced me. Thankfully It seems that the energy I absorbed was healing me as well, my stomach wound disappeared immediately. Ilias' arm fell to the ground then dissipated into smoke. A new arm suddenly popped into existence but only fell limp. I looked at the fallen goddess once more and noticed she had an almost manic expression on her face. She kept on mumbling "You are mine forever." And "We shall be together in eternal bliss Luka in a world where only we exist." Disgust and pity filled me as she kept on saying those words.

I then noticed that the realm started to lose control and Ilias' energy was reaching its climax. Holding my hand out Angel Halo flew towards me and I grabbed it. Feeling comfort in the weapon that has been with me throughout my entire journey. I then took up my fighting stance for the last time and focused only on Ilias. As if suddenly responding Ilias does the same and spreads her arms wide. We both charge at one another, my weapon cocked back ready to pierce her. The goddess with open arms hoping to embrace me before exploding. Everything felt so slow but I knew that it would all end soon enough. As I took one final step before leaping towards her.

"SEE YOU IN HELL ILIAS!"

"BE MINE FOREVER LUKA!"

I struck first feeling my sword hit her chest before an explosive force knocked me back causing me to see no more as I lost consciousness.

"It's over…" I managed to croak out before my world faded into darkness.

...

...

..

.

 **"A hero's work is never finished, Luka but I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. Hehehehe… after all Death is only the beginning."**

* * *

Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions I'm willing to hear them, constructive criticism is appreciated.

11/22/2015 edit - removed some grammatical errors and fixed sentence sequences.


	2. Where am I?

("") - Thoughts or entities talking inside one's mind or speaker trying to cut in  
 **Text** \- Demonic or deep voices  
~ - connotes sultry or jolly voice

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Monster Girl Quest/ Monmusu Quest is owned by Torotoro Resistance

* * *

Luka's POV

I don't know how long I've been out but when I came to I felt like shit. My whole body felt like it was flattened and my head was spinning. I could not open my eyes, it was as if my eye lids were stuck together. I could only wait, but as time continued to pass it dawned to me.

("I'm still conscious!? What the hell?")

My body soon recovered a bit, giving me enough strength to move. As my eyes opened, my sight was greeted by a grey sky. I tried standing up but it failed, however I managed to push myself a bit against the surprisingly smooth black floor and raise the upper half of my body. In doing so I took stock of my surroundings and felt surprise as I saw another figure.

("ILIAS!? I guess I'm really in hell…") That wasn't a very comforting thought. The former goddess was face down, still in her traditional dress. I could hear her steady breathes and feel her energy levels were significantly low. ("Must be the result of that explosion…") I thought to myself.

Disregarding her presence for now, I could only look around in my new bizarre surroundings. It was completely empty except for me and Ilias. I tried squinting my eyes to try and look for an ending on either directions but found none. Moving on to my equipment it seemed that my clothes were intact, however Angel Halo is nowhere to be seen. Also I don't seem to have any of the things I managed to gather throughout my adventure.

I sighed in frustration as I realized that my situation went from bleak to hopeless. Not only am I in hell, I do not have any equipment and I'm stuck with a psycho goddess who is obsessed with me. ("Well at least it can't get any worse…") I thought positively.

"Aahhh~…" I heard a feminine groan.

("Oh shit!") I slowly looked back and to my horror I saw Ilias slowly waking up. I had to move quickly who knows what she will do when she sees me. Not waiting for any answer I immediately dragged myself farther away from her, seeing as my legs were out of commission for a while. I went left seeing as she was just waking up, I predict that her tunnel vision would last for a while. I managed to put myself into quite a distance as I continued to move away making sure that Ilias' was not looking at me.

She seemed to be in a daze her form like a puppet it was as if her will to live was cut from her. If it wasn't for all the atrocities she had done in the past which included, killing uncountable innocents, making humans and monsters enemies and almost destroying the entire world, I would have pitied her. (Sigh) I can't help but pity her nonetheless, truly there is no rest for the wicked.

As I continued to increase the distance between us my right hand suddenly got stuck with my sleeves causing it to slide. I lost my balance and my head hit rock bottom causing a loud echo. I could only groan in pain as my felt like it head butted Tamamo's fist. It was only after a few seconds that I remembered I was trying to hide my presence. ("Oh no…") I slowly put my head up as I saw Ilias' head slowly turn to my direction until her eyes fell on me.

For a moment neither of us moved, I felt chills as I saw her eyes suddenly focused. Her breathing suddenly picked up as she gasped, as if seeing something incredible. I could see her lips mouthed one word "Luka…" Slowly but surely she moved, one hand then another, then once more until she crawled faster and faster. My eyes widened at her speed, it seemed that she was desperate to get to me.

("DAMNIT! I need to get away from her!") I cursed. Despite feeling dizzy I continued to move away in a slower pace. However the goddess was unrelenting, as my efforts to create space was slowing, she was just getting faster and faster. It was only a matter of time, the chase continued on until the goddess suddenly had enough energy to jump at me.

"LUKA!" "GAHH!" we said as we collided. She immediately put her arms around me. It was like a gentle iron jail, I could not get out while she caressed my body. Her head rested on my chest as she took in deep breathes. It seemed both of us were tired but she had enough energy to keep me from breaking out. I still tried to shake her off but no matter how hard I struggle it just doesn't work.

"Get off me!" I yelled

"Luka…" she said in a soft tone, my body shook as she said my name in such a lovingly way. The way she said that was like holding something so very precious. Her grip tightened as my efforts to get out got weaker. I sighed, as I knew that this was hopeless so I just lay down on the floor not resisting anymore. I could only look at her form and pity her. She was shaking uncontrollably and I could feel certain wetness on my shirt. I leaned a bit to see….tears… flowing down from her face. I was about to ask about it but I was cut off.

"I'm (sniffle) sor—rry…" I heard her mutter. My eyes widen in shock, out of all of the words this woman bent on world domination could have said "I'm sorry" was not one of them. I could only lie down and listen as the goddess seemed to breakdown. Her grip tightened as more and more tears came out of her eyes.

"Wh-h-hat?" I managed to mutter.

She sniffled a bit before looking up, staring into my eyes. Once again I was shocked as I saw her. Her pale face was littered with tears and I could see sorrow in her eyes. It held so much of it that I could feel it.

"I know you (sniffle) won't believe me… but I did not mean for all of those... things to happen." She said in a pleading tone. I could feel the desperation in her voice as she continued to explain to me her actions. Though the goddess gave me a look that waited for permission. I did not know why but I only nodded and she went on with her narrative.

"I was…alone for a very long time…I-i-I (deep breathe) did not know what I was or who I am. But when I was conscious I could only see the universe, it was filled with so many things that even I do not know. I saw all these amazing sights, things you would not believe. (She smiled for a moment before her expression went back to extreme depression) Despite all that (hiccup) I could not shake the feeling of loneliness. Yes, I witnessed the greatest sights like the creation of the stars and the destruction of planets but I had no one to share my experience. I had no one to share my insights or my ever-growing variety of feelings. (I had to wince a bit as she tightened her grip) Frustration kept on building up, as I could not find a way to dispel my loneliness. For thousands of years this was the case. Until … I learned that I could control my surroundings and be able to create anything."

She went on and on about how she created the world and all the life on it. How she felt when she created the first human and how they grew in number. Then the monsters who also spread across the world. She told me how fascinated she was when they evolved and developed new things. As well as the exhaustion she suffered after creating so many entities. She even shared to me her fear of her creations being destroyed so she created angels to help her.

As she continued I was surprised to see so many sides of Ilias. It showed me that everyone is not as one-dimensional as they seem. That the world isn't just black and white… it is just a big shade of grey with a few dark and bright spots here and there.

"I was happy for a time because I wasn't lonely and that finally I had someone to talk to. But my heart suddenly ached as that feeling of loneliness came back even stronger than before. Even with the entire world worshiping my existence it still was not enough. I went into a depression and as I grew more and more frustrated, I lost myself. My soul became corrupt and my actions became cruel as I turned everything good in my world evil. My angels were blinded by their loyalty to me as well as the humans. The monsters that suddenly appeared out of the darkness were treated as outcasts and abominations. I caused the deaths of many of my creations and created the cycle of hatred."

She took a deep breathe looking at me once again. I shivered at she stared longingly at me. "I lost all hope as I could only watch as my corrupted self, pervert everything I created. My loneliness grew as these events kept on repeating. Until…(she brought her right hand up as she caressed my cheek) you were born."

"wha…what… me?" I responded dumbly. She gave me such a warm smile as she said "Yes, you Luka… when you were born I saw your soul. It was…the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, greater than all the souls of previous heroes. It held such a warm and bright light that managed to help me regain some of my former self. But it wasn't enough to remove the corruption, my love for you grew into an obsession. My heart beat so rapidly every time I talk with you or I was near you. I felt happiness course through my body as I suddenly realized I didn't feel lonely when you were there."

She brought her face so close to mine that I could feel her breathe. Her eyes lidded and her tone grew heavy and seductive. "I realized…that I was not looking for someone to talk to or anyone to worship me… I needed someone to love me. (She brought her lips near mine as she went for a kiss) And with or without that accursed obsession I loved you since the time I first laid eyes on you Luka…"

No… this is not supposed to happen, I knew that the moment she kisses me I will lose myself. However, I could not do anything as I was still feeling weak. My body was not responding. I could only close my eyes in despair as her lips came closer and closer.

"But…(My opened immediately at that, I saw her lean back and gave me a sad smile as tears came out of her eyes once more) you probably don't feel the same way. I'm sure you won't even forgive me for all the things I have done…. (sigh) However, I thank you for listening to my story Luka, that's more than I could ever hope for in my horrid existence." She then stood up and walked a few feet away from me as she put her hands together as if praying. With her eyes closed, I sensed her gathering energy.

I shook away my shock at her actions as I asked "What are you doing?"

Light showered her figure as she looked back at me and said "I am repaying the kindness you have shown me. It was not fair for you to sacrifice your life to save the world because of my foolish actions. So for my last act as a true goddess I will exchange my existence to bring you back to the world of the living. It's the least I could do."

Shock riddled my body as I felt her energy keep on growing. ("She is sacrificing her life to resurrect me!")

"Why can't you just resurrect me, without killing yourself? You're a goddess aren't you." I yelled as the sound of energy clashing was almost overpowering my voice.

She only gave a bittersweet smile as she replied, "The amount of souls that you released has made it almost impossible for me to do that. Each time you revive someone the amount of energy required increases. I would need at least 5 times the amount of power I have to revive us both. The only method left is to sacrifice myself to create a window for you." With that her energy kept on growing and dread started to fill my heart.

Is this right? Am I really allowing this to happen? My mind was a storm as I tried to convince myself.

"Let Ilias die to resurrect me." Or "Stop her and live an eternity in Limbo"

( **She deserves it for all the trouble she has done!** )

(No one deserves death even if they do bad things!)

( **She caused so much suffering** )

(She was corrupted)

 **(We'll be back to the world of the living)**

(At the cost of her life)

 **(Let her)**

(Save her)

What should I do?

…...

...

...

..

.

I looked back and saw that the energy started to mix and by the looks of it the ritual is about to finish. If I wait any longer, I will have no time to act. I grew more and more agitated as I could not come up with a decision. The energy soon morphed into one big streak it floated up for a few seconds before focusing on Ilias and descending towards her.

Once again I've been faced with a hard decision. Images from past experiences bombard me as that wave of energy grew closer and closer to the goddess.

I closed all of my thoughts as I finally come to a decision.

…...

(I WILL SAVE HER!)

With strength that suddenly surged into my body I stood up in haste. I broke into a sprint as the streak of energy neared its destination and for a moment I thought I was too late. But I managed to grab her and throw both of ourselves out of the way before the streak of energy exploded.

"Huff….puff….ahh…" I breathed out.

"Ouch…. Wha…wha….what happened?" Ilias managed to say as she looked at me dumbstruck.

"Luka…why did you… after what I have done… even after all those things." She said in a tone of disbelief.

(General POV)

Luka only gave a gentle smile (Causing her to blush a deep red) as he looked down on her as he said "I trust you Ilias and you may not believe it but I also forgive you. (Her eyes widen) Also, since I absorbed some of your energy I can tell if you are lying and so far everything you said was nothing but the truth."

She then said feebly "Why…throw away your chance of going back?" The hero gave her a straight look and replied "I can't live a life that was given to me because you erased your own for it. As a hero who believes in coexistence that isn't what I want. So I decided that if I'm going to get out of this place (He stood up) I'll do it my own way ….and….(He looked Ilias, giving out a hand) with you right beside me, partner. After all if a hero can win against impossible odds then with a goddess backing him up I'm sure we can find a way." his speech ended with his trademark, lady killing smile of his.

It was safe to say that Ilias was stunned at that declaration and just stayed still for a few seconds. This caused Luka to become worried and went down to her level to check if the goddess was alright. It was so bad that the boy had to shake her a bit. Thankfully she managed to regain consciousness before tearing up again and throwing herself at her savior.

"THANK YOU!"

"GAH!"

This left the both of them on similar positions as before. The goddess was saying thank you again and again while Luka was barraged by a rain of kisses. After what seemed to be the 99th kiss, Ilias let go of Luka who fell down in a heap of limbs. The goddess suddenly looked nervous as she was blushing like crazy while biting her thumb. The hero managed to stay conscious as the goddess said in a very shy voice "So uhhmm… Luka.. not taking advantage or anything but since you gave me another chance… would you uhhhmmm (Squealing in delight)"

Luka looked confused before feeling a certain heat coming from Ilias. ("Wait is she?...") the hero observed her as the goddess look back into Luka's eyes. Luka comically shuddered as he saw the look of complete lust on Ilias' eyes. ("oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit….!") he thought as Ilias bended over sensually giving him a clear view of her cleavage while saying in a seductive voice "Lukaaaa~ I want to give you a big reward~" Luka could feel Ilias slowly rubbing his chest with her tits while casually moving her hips. It took great effort for him to try and focus somewhere else.

"Ili-iassssss (he slithered out as Ilias licked his neck) we-we—we can't… I-I-I….Ali-i-icee will ki—ll….me!" I managed to say. This caused the goddess to cutely pout at him before giving him the dreaded puppy dog eyes. It took a Herculean effort for the hero to resist temptation. He looked away and stuttered "We can-n't!, Ilias…please (She only intensified her stare) uhhm…uh …. (She added a few tears which caused Luka to sigh)….no…..Ilias!...aaahhh…..ok fine ("YAY!" The goddess yelled in victory) but only a kiss." ("aww" she moaned before smiling nonetheless)

The goddess only stood still waiting for Luka who was nervously leaning forward to kiss her before putting both of her hands on his face and initiated a complete mouth rape.

(After 10 minutes of Luka trying to survive by conserving his breath and Ilias moaning loudly….which by the way, no amount of struggles could free him this time.) As they separated a long trail of saliva connecting their two mouths remained for at least 10 seconds before disappearing.

"uhh…(gasp)… don't….(gulp)….ever…(deep breathe) do…. That again…please Ilias." Our hero managed to say before falling down literally breathless.

However, his words fell on deaf ears as Ilias…. Was currently in her own world. With hearts in her eyes she said "YAY~~~ I GOT TO KISS LUKA!(Announcer voice: Ilias has levelled up) HA SUCK IT ALPHEESE! With this I can finally catch up with that damn monster lord for Luka's heart! With all the sex that lust driven snake bimbo has done with my poor Luka she completely forgot to kiss him! HA! The one thing that truly cements a relationship or guarantees true love!("I kissed her before we came here." He cut in) Regardless! I Ilias will endeavor to be the best wife for you… My darling Luka~~" she ended by cuddling him while pushing his face into her breasts.

"Hmph…(breathe)… Ili-as…I-i-I can't breathe!"

She proceeded to run her hand through Luka's hair while saying in motherly voice "Don't you worry…darling~ that mean big chested snake lady won't rape you anymore…Ilias~ will make sure of that. After all, I am your wife and…. (A dark aura suddenly came over the goddess body while her glowed eyes red) _**anybody who DARES hurt you, even if they so much as pinch you or cut a piece of your hair will**_ _**suffer my judgement. I WILL BREAK THEM AND MAKE THEM LIVE AN ETERNITY OF PAIN!**_ "

With such a bold declaration Luka was shivering and mentally said ("Anyone please save me…") But the goddess continued to rant on and on about how she will protect her darling from everything that will threaten his life, no matter how big or small. As well as some colourful language on every female that so much as tries to get within 5 miles of Luka's vicinity. At this point, Luka was somehow on the ground shuddering as Ilias new quirk was manifesting itself.

"Then….(huff) (huff) once we get….hehehehe…a private place back on earth…(she once chuckled in delight as she placed her hands on her red cheeks) we are going to so many things….oh so many unspeakable things….Oh I CANNOT WAIT!…hehehe…..HAHAHAHA!" the obsessed goddess said. Our hero could only gulp as the now evil turned good goddess was now having monologue on various sexual acts that they will do. It was so bad that he had to steel himself to give out a reply.

"Uhmm… Ilias (She was still mumbling) hello, Ilias….(no effect) ILIAS!" which caught her attention. She only smiled while replying with hearts in her eyes "Yes, Darling~?" Our hero can only sigh in embarrassment at being called such an intimate name. "I know your excited and all, I am too (Causing her to scream happily) at going home ("aww") we still need to find out where we are and how to get out of this place. (The goddess only nods in agreement, entering goddess mode as Luka dubbed in his mind) Do you happen to know anything about this place Ilias?" he asks.

Luka's new found partner put on a thinking face for a few seconds and started walking around for almost a minute before looking back at Luka. She had a serious look on as she said "I…(causing Luka to lean forward) have no idea where we are or how to get out." she ended with an embarrassed smile while scratching the back of her head. Which led to Luka face-planting before slowly standing up shakily as he asked exasperated "But didn't you create everything!?" She shook her head and replied "I created the world as well as all the beings in that world but not the universe. It was already there when I was born…"

"But how about the resurrection process!? Surely, such a topic could have answers to this place." He asked. The goddess frowned knowing her answer would only dampen her new partner's hopes, "Well you see about that, my corrupted self only focused on making it possible to move or recover souls back to our world. I did not bother with other details." Our hero could only sigh and nod in understanding.

"Sorry, Darling~ but I honestly have never been in this place before…I think it's a new realm. Which begs the question who created this?" she continued.

….

" **I think I can answer that…** " an ominous voice put in.

Both the goddess and hero froze in place before looking towards the source. They were both greeted with the sight of a big phantom, almost the same size as Ilias' final form, wearing a cloak that was as black as midnight and a menacing skull with big red eyes. The other thing that caught their attention was the gigantic scythe it wielded.

The goddess stood in front of Luka in a protective manner while narrowing her eyes at the new arrival. She then said in a calm yet threatening voice "And who might you be?"

The phantom put down the scythe causing a small tremor before making a bow, its sleeves moving upward showing bony hands. " **I am known by many names, Lord of the Underworld, the Grim Reaper and even Hades. However, you may call me the death God, WELCOME TO MY DOMAIN!"**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Concerning my update speed, I'm still not sure about it to be honest. I will at least update once a month. Thanks again to all those who viewed my story.**


	3. New God, New Companion, New Adventure

("") - Thoughts or entities talking inside one's mind or speaker trying to cut in  
 **Text** \- Demonic or deep voices  
~ - connotes sultry or jolly voice

AN: Please point out any mistakes, it will help make the story more readable and constructive criticisms will be greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Monster Girl Quest/ Monmusu Quest is owned by Torotoro Resistance

* * *

(Luka POV)

I have seen many interesting things in my life ranging from regular slime girls trying to rape humans to Alice actually being the very monster lord that I swore to fight to meeting Amira a rather "interesting" Lamia that became our informant to fighting in an all-out war with a goddess bent on world domination with the goal of keeping me for herself. Despite all of these weird happenings I managed to keep my cool and just roll with it. However even I have my limits and I for one was approaching it as I stared at the empty eye sockets of the Death God himself.

The Shinigami had a very oppressive aura that equalled Ilias herself and I felt great power within its scythe. The very atmosphere was almost unbearable but thanks to my new friend it gave me a huge confidence booster. So it was like this for a few minutes with me gathering whatever power I could find and Ilias readying her move "Eternal Judgement" while our new arrival just stood there.

After gathering sufficient amount of angel power I was about to let it loose before the Shinigami gave a booming laugh.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** (We both tensed as its skeletal hands flapped around but relaxed as it turned away from us while holding its non-existent guts.)

It continued laughing for quite some time which got Ilias annoyed, I would have felt irritated if it wasn't for the fact I was nervous. She walked towards the figure stopping just a few feet away before shouting "HEY YOU BIG USELESS PILE OF BONES! What's so damn funny!?"

My heart skipped a beat as the large figure suddenly stopped and immediately turned around to face Ilias, causing a small shockwave of wind. My partner stood firm as the hulking figure pointed its bony right hand to her face.

" **You my friend… I cannot believe that the goddess of earth is here in my domain.** " it answered, its deep voice echoing around. To which my companion only gave him a venomous glare and replied "What of it Death God!? I may be dead but that doesn't mean I'm powerless, I've got enough power to grind your bones to dust…"

The grim reaper somehow gave a huff and said " **Of that I have no doubt but let me remind you Ilias that you are in my hallowed grounds so I think it would be wise to not piss me off. Goddess or not you cannot deny that I have the advantage here.** "

I could only begrudgingly agree in my head, ("It's true we don't know what to expect from this place and we have yet to see any of his powers. Damn it looks like he has all the cards, we have to be careful.")

My new partner bristled in response and was about to give the Shinigami a piece of her mind. Thinking quickly I placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Ilias don't, we are here for answers. I think we should listen to him, power means nothing without knowing what to expect."

Perhaps she felt the need to prove herself to me as my new partner because she immediately protested "But Luka we can take this sucker out, just watch I won't even need a third of my strength…" I shook my head and replied "I believe in your strength but I think a more diplomatic approach is needed we both do not know how to traverse this area and how to get out, he or it on the other hand does.

(She had a stubborn look on her face) Please… (She still would not budge, I could only sigh and hope that what I'm about to do next works, sorry Alice) Please… Honey dearest…"

It was somewhat unsurprising to see her expression change from stubborn to elated. Her eyes formed into hearts as she jumped in delight. She also glomped me as she said "Ok darling I won't annihilate the shitty grim reaper just for you, only if you keep on calling me that." I might not be able to see the Shinigami thanks to two large orbs of flesh but I think he would be sweat dropping right about now.

After a few seconds of more glomping and cooing from Ilias. Somehow, I managed to escape her hold and breathe again, albeit making her frown a bit. Regaining my composure I turned to the hulking figure and steeled myself before saying "Sorry about that Lord Shinigami…uh…uhm… (Sigh) I'll get right to the point we need your help to get out of here."

I don't know how but I could almost discern an amused smile on its skeletal face. I was about to continue before it spoke " **What makes you think that I will help you, mortal?"** Sensing my partner's anger I raised a hand to stop her before replying "I am willing to do anything to get back to the realm of the living." The massive skeleton put both its hands together as it pondered my statement.

" **Your will power is evident mortal of that I have no doubt, I can see it in your eyes. But as to whether you will be able to return or not will be answered soon enough. That aside** **this place holds a very special function, I know it looks empty right now but this is just a small part of my domain…"** ("That's a whole lot of empty if you ask me..." Ilias whispered into my ear as she stood closely to my side, I made a 'shhing' gesture in return and quickly said "Don't mind her, go on please…")

" **As I was saying, this small space we are currently in is like…hmm what do you mortals call it? Oh right a waiting room or a lounge for guests. This is where souls are judged and then sent to their respective areas."** The grim reaper continued. I could only nod my head as what the legends or explanations on the underworld that I have heard seemed to match up. Not waiting for my response he went on " **I usually leave this job to my assistant but since you two are special cases I decided to grace you with my presence and judge you myself. So depending on what kind of judgement I bestow on you will decide if you will be able to return to the land of the living.** "

Once more, anticipating my partner's outrage I patted her head to calm her down, apparently I have the power to turn Ilias into a cat girl because she started purring and continued to nuzzle my hand.

Completely ignoring my partner's cat noises, I looked back to the Shinigami I immediately asked "We await your decision Lord Shinigami." The towering figure of the death god loomed over us. I could not help but flinch as its large skull went down to our level. As I stared right into empty eye sockets my head felt strange not wanting to offend the master of the underworld I endured it. Its gaze remained on me for some time, the moment of silence was interrupted by the occasional purring from Ilias.

After a few more moments the strange sensation in my head dissipated. The Shinigami stood at its full height once more, it adopted a thinking pose. I was about to ask but the reaper sighed deeply before finally speaking " **You had quite the interesting adventure Hero Luka, while I was aware of some of your exploits I didn't see the entire thing.** "

"You know who I am?" I could not help but blurt out. It nodded to my question, " **Of course, but let's leave aside as to how I know you and get to the judgement shall we? As many of your philosophers say Time waits for no one, even gods apparently…F****** As***** can't get a bloody day off because him… I swear the next time I see him I'm going shove all of his time paradoxes, past and present Bull**** up his A**. Just one bloody day that's all I ever ask…** "

I could only stand there as the God of Death continued to rant about another deity not giving him a chance to laze about. I sighed as all the sounds I could hear are the cat noises from Ilias and the incessant ramblings of the Shinigami who was about to declare war on some Time God. ("Why am I the only rational being here? WHY!?") Shaking my thoughts I coughed loudly to get his attention and it somehow worked as he stopped midway on one of his torture techniques to convince Time to get him a day off.

"Your judgement, Lord Shinigami?"

The grim reaper coughed a few times before fixing his robe and as if it didn't disappear the serious atmosphere returned. " **Back to the topic on hand, Luka you have been on a perilous journey and have made many hard decisions. Some are questionable and some don't even make sense but alas the end justifies the means as the great Machiavelli said, Hmm… haven't check up on him in a while I hope the river Cocytus is treating him well hahahahaha F****** Medici kiss a**…** ("Lord Shinigami!" I interjected) **Oh right, right sorry when you reach my age you tend to ramble about a lot of things, which by the way if you ever reach three million years old you get an existential crisis. Aaah that brings back so many memories, I remember the time..."**

I looked towards my newfound partner for help but I only got "Hmmm…Luka Darling pet me more! Oh YES! I wanna be your naughty kitty cat. YES! That feels soooo Goooood! Nyaaaa~…Darling~"

I'm a patient person at heart, I really am. I put up with Alice throughout my entire journey, I put up with all of the crazy unfair power levels all my enemies had. I put up with all of the side missions we had to do. I put up with all the quirks of the world leaders especially the King of Sabasa who kept on trying to hook me up with his daughter. I put up with all of the Sexual Tension that I had to hold in for possibly a year throughout my entire journey from Ilias Continent to my final battle in Heaven. Now if that doesn't show you how patient a person I am then I don't know what will but saying all that I can honestly say I had enough.

Not being able to stop my outburst I vented all of my rage and frustration "Can you please give me the Mother F****** judgement already!? We don't have time for this shit ok! I need to get back as soon as I can and that's not going to happen with you bony ass reminiscing about the good old days! To be frank Death God I don't give a F*** about your history so why don't you give me your God Damn verdict and we can get on with our damn lives!"

…..

….

…

..

.

Total Silence…that was how I would describe it, my shouting spree left me breathless yet somewhat satisfied at the same time. Huh didn't know I had that much tension in me but after a while rationality came back and I could only put my hands to my mouth in horror. I looked towards my partner, who stopped acting like a cat, she gave me a thumbs up and an amused smile. I shakily looked towards the probably pissed off God of the Underworld.

I couldn't say much about its expression because of the skull but I noticed his bony hands vibrating possibly from its rage. Expecting a fight I started gathering energy, "Ilias get ready to fi-…"

" **Hahahahahaha! That's great! Man I haven't seen so much pent up frustration since the age of barbarians. I must admit, I had you pegged as one of those submissive a******* that only say yes."**

I could only stare in shock as, our supposedly "offended" host was laughing its heart out. "What the hell?" I said lamely. It wiped away a non-existent tear as the Shinagami finally calmed down. It gave me a thumbs up as it said " **You got spunk Hero Luka, I like that in people. If you got the balls to shout at a Death God like that you deserve respect.** ("But didn't I just do that earlier?" my partner interjected) **Doesn't count you're a goddess for Gaia sake your supposed to be used to other gods.** (This caused her to glare at it but it didn't seem to mind) **Moving on, after that display it just confirmed my judgement of you and that is you indeed deserve a second chance.** **Here this portal will lead you back to the Monster Lord's Castle."** It opened a blue portal with a rather blurry image.

Relief flowed throughout my body as the image turned into the familiar hallways of Alice's Castle, I took my partner's hand and started walking towards it. " **However…** " that single word filled me dread " **Ilias does not share the same chance as you. Her crimes against her own creations and the meddling with forces outside her area of authority has made sure of that.** "

"But she was not herself!?" I said as I tried to defend her.

The death god remained stoic as it shook its head " **Regardless, what's done is done there can be no fixing her past actions. Uncountable innocents lost their lives even before your adventure Luka, the Tragedy of Remina is just one of the many atrocities she has done.** " I could deny the facts that it presented.

Fearing for the worst I shakily ask "Then…what will become of her?"

Not being able to face me it said " **She will be stripped of her godhood…then she will be sent to the lowest level of the underworld where she will be burned for all eternity. She will also be raped and mutilated by the many demons that lurk there.** "

No…such a fate was too cruel even for the cruellest of beings. Not being able to accept it I was about to try and convince the Shinigami to let Ilias go. But I was interrupted by a hand on my shoulder. I looked towards Ilias who had the fakest smile that I have seen in my life.

"It's alright Luka, I deserve this." Her voice filled with resignation

"But…" she stopped me from saying anything else by placing a finger on my lips.

"So long as you get to live, any fate is fine by me." With that she started to walk towards the death god.

Time slowed as another portal emerged from flames, the image of fire and hellish looking monster came into view. Their malicious smiles widened as they caught sight of new prey.

(3rd POV)

Luka grabbed Ilias hand before she could enter the portal. "Luka!?" the goddess yelped, surprised at his action. Our hero looked at the Shinigami straight in the eye and said "I'm not going without her, we are partners. (He looked her in the eye and smiled trying to give her confidence) We stick together no matter what."

Such a declaration gave way to silence, Ilias shocked once again at the hero. ("He had another chance to return and he still refused!?") She could not help but smile at the ground feeling a bit of shame and happiness that he did so for her. Feeling her resolve strengthen thanks to Luka she looked towards the death god with renewed confidence.

The duo were a bit unnerved at the sight of the God of Death smiling. It was amused at such genuine camaraderie and charisma that the hero exuded. It slammed its scythe down hard causing the area to shake and both portals to disperse. Its entire form suddenly went up in smoke covering the area. Both Luka and Ilias covered their eyes in haste, but did not have to wait long for the smoke to dissipate.

'Clap' 'Clap' 'Clap' 'Clap' 'Clap' 'Clap' 'Clap' 'Clap'

The sound of slow clapping made them lower their arms as a new entity showed itself. He was tall about six feet and his build was hidden by the dark robe that he wore. His hair as black as coal and eyes as red as ruby, his face if Ilias were to be honest was quite handsome and held no blemish. But despite such appearance both our heroes still recognized that this was still the death god.

"I have not shown this form to anyone in a long, long time." He said, his tone lighter and held a certain finesse as compared to his previous one.

"Why Lord Shinigami?" Luka asked, while remaining on guard.

The lord of death waved a hand in distaste "Please just call me Shin, I detest formalities in the first place."

Narrowing her eyes the goddess of earth responded haughtily "Then was everything just an act?"

He gave her a toothy grin "I'll leave it up to you decide missy hahahaha… anyways you guys just passed a test of mine."

"Test?" both our heroes said at the same time.

Giving them an even bigger smile "Yup, which tells me that you guys are worthy and I only show my true form to people who I have complete confidence in."

Picking up the pace our male protagonist asked "Worthy of what Lord Shini- (the lord of death glared at Luka) Mr. Shin?" The death god immediately replied "Well you see…the underworld is currently in a civil war so to speak. You see a ten thousand years ago I created four generals to help govern the underworld given how vast it is. All of them were competent and they trusted in my leadership but as time went by that trust slowly faded. Not going to go into to many details about it so let's just say allies of the past became enemies of today, four factions emerged in the numerous levels of hell and all of them have one goal. To usurp my position and become the death god."

"So where do we come into all of this?" the former leader of all angels replied immediately not happy as to where the conversation was going.

Clearly distressed he put his hands up in calming motion "Calm your tits angel cake, I was getting to that." Not amused at that remark Ilias was about to throw lightning bolts but Luka stopped her. Completely ignoring that Shin continued his explanation "You see I have been looking for people who are both strong and smart enough to help me with this seeing as I don't have enough power to handle this situation. It's been nearly 50 decades since this war started and I have not found a single being that can help me, until now."

"I'm assuming were it." Luka said

Shin nodded "I know that it sounds tough but I know that a hero of your calibre and a goddess despite how unattractive you are ("HEY!" Ilias shouted), can do it. Please accept this noble quest and free the underworld from this disaster, the souls of untold billions depend on it." He said with sense of finality. Luka felt a bit overwhelmed as the importance of such a mission and was about to accept it before his partner suddenly walked in front of him.

With her eye-brow twitching Ilias said in an irritated voice "So in other words…..you want us to clean up your mess"

Remaining stoic the death god replied "…..N—no." Luka face faulted to the ground as all sense of urgency and purpose went out the window. The atmosphere suddenly grew hotter, looking up Luka sweat-dropped as he saw his partner with an aura of flame and her face shaded. She slowly walked towards the stone faced death god, each step rocking the area like mini-tremors.

Admiring his courage as the goddess cocked back her arm for a devastating punch, Luka suddenly had an idea. Not wasting time "WAIT!" he shouted causing Ilias' fist to stop just a few inches away from the face of the Shinigami. Both gods turned to look at the hero, "We'll do it."

"Luka!?" Ilias replied in indignation

"THANK YOU!" Shin said elated, he walked towards Luka with his right arm outstretched, going for a handshake.

"Under one condition." Our hero said causing Shin to freeze.

"She gets another chance, just like me." He finished

"You do know that her revival may upset more than half of the population in your world, it might destroy your dream of coexistence. I know many humans Luka and little to none of them forgive and forget like you. Are you willing to risk all of that?" The death god asked in a low voice.

Looking at his partner who was feeling unsure of herself again, he nodded and looked back at Shin with determined eyes. "Like I said before partners stick with one another." He replied.

They stared at one another for some time before Shin sighed tiredly. "Fine, so long as this bloody war ends I don't give a damn if bird brain over there is revived ("F*** you too!" our resident goddess said). So is it a deal?" he said lending his right hand.

"Deal." Luka replied while clasping the hand of Shin. A seal appeared on both of their hands, it was a skull and cross bones. Confused the hero looked to Shin who said "I had a feeling that you might want something to make sure I keep my word so here in case you think that I might double cross you. This is the seal of the reaper, if I don't keep my end of the deal it will terminate my powers. The same goes to you if you don't manage to do the same." Our hero only nodded in response.

With that they both released each other and Luka took his place next to Ilias who smiled at him in thanks. Shin summoned his scythe again and tap the ground with it creating a black portal. "Its best that we go to my place first, if you're going to fight a war for me both of you are going to need a few things. Plus, I'll need to introduce you to a few more people." He said in tired tone.

Luka started walking towards the portal but was stopped by Ilias, "Luka I just want you to know…that whatever happens I'll always be there for you." Gripping her hand as a gesture of lending strength "Thank you Ilias, I'll be counting on you." He replied causing her to grin once more. They stared into each others eyes, confidence and trust building between the two, it stayed like this for a few minutes until...

"Uhhhh...Get a room! You can do all this mushy stuff another time, we got a war to deal with! Sheesh couples nowadays." The death god said as he rolled his eyes as he entered the portal.

"Luka darling~?" the goddess asked sweetly.

"Y-y-yes?" our hero replied shakily

"I'm sorry but I'm going to kill him now." She said as she slowly walked towards the portal.

Responding quickly Luka tried to call his partner "Ilias! (No response) Honey dearest!" (The goddess immediately turn back with hearts in her eyes) Yes~ Darling~?"

"Please persevere for me…" he said

"Oh alright, it always so hard to say no to you darling~" she replied as she went through the portal.

Sighing in relief Luka also walked towards the portal, his final thoughts just before light consumed him were ("I'm coming Alice, please wait for me.").

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for not posting for a while, I had finals this past few days. Hopefully this Christmas Season, I will be able to update more. On a side note I would like to thank all of those who reviewed, favorited and followed this story, appreciate all of you guys. -TB14k2


	4. Apologies and Teaser

Very Important Author's Note (Read First)

Hello this is TB14k2 and as you might have guessed from the title I am here to apologize. Its been half year and I have yet to update. Let's just say Life hasn't been easy during those 5 to 6 months. HOWEVER! I am fine now will continue with this story. I'm sure most if not all of the readers for this story probably don't care anymore and that is fine. I kinda brought this on myself by not informing you guys about the situation beforehand. But I am a firm believer of finishing what one starts so come hell or high water I will finish this damn story. In terms of updating I cannot say anything except I will post whenever it is done or if the Gods above are in a good mood. That being said I would like to thank all of those still following the story, if there are any left anyway, your continued viewership fuels me with confidence.

* * *

Numbness… that is the only thing I felt. Thankfully whatever caused it was short-lived seeing as a few seconds later I was able to move my fingers. As more and more feeling came back I could feel the wind fluttering around my face and the somewhat sleek texture of grass behind me.

I slowly opened my eyes and was greeted with the clear blue sky and the sounds of birds chirping. A rather relaxing sight if I do say so myself, I could just lie down and look at it for hours. But I could not, I was restless and the feeling of not understanding where I was or why I was here kept my guard up. As I slowly stood up I took even more stock of the lush green lands around me. After a few minutes of looking around I breathed a sigh of relief seeing as there were nobody around. I sat down near a tree as I thought to myself, ("That should give me time to regain my bearings. If only I could remember what happened before this it would really help!"). I desperately tried to remember but the memories just didn't come to me. Again and again I racked my brain for explanations towards my current situation and I could not for the life of me succeed.

"Curses...stuck in a place with no memories as to how I got here and no idea on where to go...just my luck." I said in exasperation.

...

..

.

"Maybe eating all that food actually got to your head and is stopping you from remembering?"

My eyes widened as another voice answered from behind me. Surprise and fear fueled me as I sprung quickly away from my position. As I turned around I saw a short figure hidden in the shadow of the tree I rested on. As the figure slowly walked forward my mind started to register who it was. I slowly relaxed as it was my one and only partner.

"Luka...its nice to see you."

He gave me a smile that always melted my heart, not that I would admit it, and replied "Thanks...Alice."

...

..

.


End file.
